Jadewalk Mountain
Roleplay FREYA KYLAN: Freya walked up from behind Adrean and yelled, “Boo!” It was really only to loosen him up. Adrean seemed very tense for some reason. FREYA KYLAN: 'Freya sat down beside him and plopped a Custard Burst in her mouth. “To what do I owe the honour for this date, mister?” she asked. It was at such a short notice, '''FREYA KYLAN: '“It’s all wonderful,” she assured him, then took a good look at the selection. “You... you remembered every one of my favourite food?” Freya seed, turning to him with an expression of surprise. 'FREYA KYLAN: '''Freya considered telling him, then just tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and shrugged. “Don’t worry about it, it’s not important anyway. So, why‘d you call me here?” She was desperate for a change of topic. '''FREYA KYLAN: '“I said, it’s not important!” Freya told him a little too harshly. “Now answer the question, Adrean.” Her tone became soft. “Please.” 'FREYA KYLAN: '“When I say it’s nothing, I mean it’s nothing!” Freya hissed, glaring at him, then looking away so that he would ‘t see her shut her eyes in order to attempt to stop the tears. “And if you are, then you’re going to be here for a long time.” 'FREYA KYLAN: '''Freya, realizing it was no use to hide from him anymore, buried her face in his chest and whispered, “It-it’s George. He-he-“ her voice broke. '''FREYA KYLAN: '“He-he’s fallen ill, and my parents don’t even care! They never care!” Freya wiped her eyes. “The doctors say they have never seen anything like it. He’s forgetten stuff. It was small at first, but now...” 'FREYA KYLAN: '''Freya nodded, giving him a small smile. “Yeah, one day at a time.” She cocked an eyebrow at him, trying to regain the teasing air from before. “So, are we here to talk about our life problems or will you tell me why you called me here?” '''FREYA KYLAN: '“Oh, Adrean” she whispered, smiling at the words. Freya turned to him and punched him in the arm. “Of course I’ll go with you! I was beginning to wonder when you would ask!” 'FREYA KYLAN: '''Freya laughed. “That you are,” she said with a smile and reached up to kiss him. '''FREYA KYLAN: '''Freya smirked. “Sure, But I call dibs on first choice!” She made a mad dash for the picnic blanket and waved at Adrean. “You’re slow.” '''FREYA KYLAN: '“Whatever you say,” she told him, chewing a piece of Mallowmelt. “Isn’t The Bramble tournament coming up soon?” 'FREYA KYLAN: '“Of course I will! Why wouldn’t I? Besides, I need to see if you’re actually as good as you say you are.” Freya gave him a pointed look. 'FREYA KYLAN: '''Freya’s eyes dawned with understanding. “Oh! You’re ''him!” She gazed at him in wonder. “Wow, I’m dating a celebrity!” 'FREYA KYLAN: '''Freya looked down sheepishly. “I really didn’t keep up with Bramble. I only knew about the tournament because of...” she trailed off and coughed. “Ahem, yeah. I didn’t know about you until now.” '''FREYA KYLAN: '''Freya smiled. “I’m glad I can be a breath of fresh air for you.” She leaned her head on his shoulder and fiddled with her charm bracelet. “So, are you going to get me a charm for the mountain?” '''FREYA KYLAN: '“They’re beautiful,” she whispered, taking the box and opening it. Freya took the charms out and tried to put them on her bracelet, all while mumbling, “I can do it. I can do it. I can do it.” 'FREYA KYLAN: '''She hooked on the last charm and triumphantly held up her arm. “I did it! I’m so proud of myself.” '''FREYA KYLAN: '''Freya grinned back. “Now, the only people left to make proud is my parents.” She groaned. “And am I excited for that.” '''FREYA KYLAN: '''Freya snorted. “Yeah right. They’re not. They only need me to bring our family name to glory. And-and George...” She shut her eyes. '''FREYA KYLAN: '“He wanted to be a Bramble player too,” she whispered. “You are - were - his role model.” 'FREYA KYLAN: '''Freya gave the barest of nod and a sphere of water appeared in front of them and then exploded, displaying her anger at everything. “He was suppose to start training this summer...” she said softly. “He was so excited when he heard that you were ''him.” 'FREYA KYLAN: '''Another sphere of water appeared and exploded in Adrean’s face. “Like I said, I don’t keep up with Bramble stuff.” '''FREYA KYLAN: '“But you won’t!” Freya said gleefully. “Besides, if you do, I can easily just direct it away from me.” 'FREYA KYLAN: '''Freya’s heart fluttered at the way he said ''I love you. She looked down and played with the bench charm in her bracelet. 'FREYA KYLAN: '''Freya turned to him, confused. “Hm? Oh, yeah, the bench.” She smiled as she recalled what had happned. '''FREYA KYLAN: '“Um, July the 7th, why?” Freya asked, her brows furrowed. 'FREYA KYLAN: '“Then you better get going,” Freya told him, then kissed him. “Bye, Adrean. I’ll see you later!” 'FREYA KYLAN: '“So you’ve been talking about me, huh?” Freya asked with a smirk. “But sure, I’ll go with you. Maybe I’ll learn something.” 'FREYA KYLAN: '''Freya snickered. “I guess you’re the last one out of all of them to get a girlfriend?” '''FREYA KYLAN: '''Freya smirked at him. “Everyone’s mindeset changes after they’ve met me.” '''FREYA KYLAN: '''When they arrived, Freya looked around with wide eyes. “Um, are you sure that this is a good Idea?” she whispered to Adrean. '''FREYA KYLAN: '''Freya shook her head. “No, it’s just that...” She pointed to the Bramble team. “I have never seen such violent boys!” '''FREYA KYLAN: '''Adrean did NOT just leave her alone with a bunch of maniacs. No way. Still, she took a deep breath and waved. ”Hi, I’m Freya, it’s nice to meet you guys!” '''FREYA KYLAN: '''A very muscular boy came up and studied her, then said, “I gotta say, Adrean has pretty good taste in women!” He and the rest of the team laughed. Freya, meanwhile, forced on a polite smile, but she was fuming silently. She was SO going to kill Adrean when he got back. Whenever that was, anyways. '''FREYA KYLAN: '''Freya turned to Adrean and through gritted teeth told him, “Oh no, not at all! We’re becoming ''great ''friends!” Her eyes, however, were birning and silently telling him, ''After we leave, you are SO dead. 'FREYA KYLAN: '“I’ll just be over there,” she said, walking to the benches. “Let’s see what you guys got!” Freya called. '''FREYA KYLAN: '''Freya sat with her arms crossed, trying hard to look unimpressed. No way was she giving Adrean the satisfaction of seeing that. '''FREYA KYLAN: Despite her best efforts, her jaw dropped after seeing Adrean play. He really did live up to all her expectations. She quickly shut her mouth, hoping that Adrean hadn’t seen her. 'FREYA KYLAN: '''Freya noted all the tips Adrean was giving. Maybe it would help her the next time she played Bramble. '''FREYA KYLAN: '''Freya smiled sweetly at him. “What do you think?” '''FREYA KYLAN: '''Freya shook her head. “Adrean, darling, if you think we can “talk this out,” then you really don’t know me at all.” She grabbed his ear and hissed, “When we leave, you are ''so ''dead. You got that?” Freya released him and gave him a innocent smile. '''FREYA KYLAN: '''Freya raised a finger. “Hush, I’m busy planning your murder and how to cover it up. Let me plan in peace, and enjoy your life for the last few minutes your living it.” '''FREYA KYLAN: '“Oh, go be a gentleman and leave me alone again!” she called after him, then fell back onto the bench, arms crossed, her scowl scaring any team members near her away.Category:Roleplay Page